Osalito
Highly conservative and traditional, the osalita are a noble race. They believe firmly in honor and carrying on the legacy of their ancestors. However, this makes them highly resistant to change, both culturally and individually. Though they do not usually force their beliefs on the other races of Forigo, their reluctance to adapt has made them difficult to work with at best. Etymology and Other Names Their name comes from the Old Voelestis idiom, osa voulito anemos, which means literally 'wind does not move the mountain'. They take pride in their race name, believing it to be a testament to their upheld beliefs. Biology and Anatomy Every osalito varies greatly in size. Suprisingly, no hereditary connection to height has been found. Because of this, it is entirely normal for some children to stand twice as tall as their parents, and others to be half the height. Osalita generally have faces wider than the rest of their bodies, with equally large mouths and bulbous eyes. Their bodies are short and squat, though their long, powerful legs and huge webbed feet make up for what they might otherwise lack because of it. All osalita have thin, elongated arms, with fingers that rival their forearms in length. Osalito can come in practically any combination of colors and markings. Because of their wide range of heights and patterns, it is rare to find two osalita who look exactly alike. Twins are often given a special honor for this reason, and triplets, quintuplets and higher are viewed as a blessing from the gods. All their bodily fluids, such as blood, saliva, and sweat, are toxic to the other races. Additionally, osalita are constantly secreting a thin layer of fluid over their skin to keep it moist. Because of this, their skin is sticky and dangerous to touch. Simply placing a hand on an osalito for too long can cause one to become sick, and prolonged exposure can be deadly. Osalita reach physical maturity around age 13, and most osalita live to be around 97 years old. Sociology and Culture Osalita, as a race, generally do not place much stock in the future. Instead, their focus lies with the past. Honoring one's heritage is paramount to an osalito, and they place a strong value on rituals of the past. Perhaps the strongest tradition, honored by all osalita, is the use of one's ancestor's bones as clothing. A single family will have many such ancestral tokens, as they are called, all magically reinforced to be much more durable than usual. These tokens are passed down through the generations, and range from necklaces made of small bones to helmets made of skulls, held together by metal and leather. Unsuprisingly, osalita do not take kindly to new ideas or beliefs. For this reason, they tend to discourage the use of anything that was invented in their lifetime.Though not all osalita refrain from the use of modern conveniences, many at least avoid using flashier, nonessential technology. This same rejection of change is what caused a modified version of their language to become the common tongue of the planet, as many osalita simply refused to learn any other language. Chief among their shared beliefs is the collective hatred of necromancy. Though it is not yet illegal in the rest of Forigo, necromancy is strictly outlawed on (OSALITO CONTINENT), as the desecration of an ancestor's grave and bones is viewed as horrific and gruesome. Such a violation of tradition is a cause for extreme dishonor. Naming Conventions Osalita are the only race which continues to use sexually dimorphic first names. Female osalita names nearly always end in -a, -ea, or -ia, while male osalita names nearly always end in -ius, -us, or -ian. Apart from these two rules, their names are extremely diverse, and do not have any other defining common factors. Every osalito family boasts a unique surname, chosen by an ancestor in ages past. If two osalita have the same surnames, they are treated as relatives. Due to the importance they place on honoring their ancestors, osalito tend to go by their family surname first, with their personal name coming second. Though these surnames follow the same rules as the given names, female osalita may have a male family name and vice versa, depending on the gender of the ancestor who chose the name. Examples of female osalito names: Defortus Aria, Maia Illina, Grelian Nalea Examples of male osalito names: Defortus Panian, Maia Festius, Grelian Gruntus Notable Osalita *Grelian Gruntus Racial Traits (3.5e) Osalita are the most varied race when it comes to size. An osalito may be either Large, Medium, or Small, and incur the benefits and penalties that come with their size. Thanks to their Strong Legs, all osalita gain +2 to Jump and Swim. Due to their Toxic Secretions, anyone who comes into physical contact with an osalito, including allies, must make a DC 10+level Fortitude save to avoid becoming Sickened. Once per day as a standard action, this skill may be used as a touch attack that causes the target to become Nauseated for one round. Owing to being Amphibious, osalita may hold their breath underwater for a number of rounds equal to two times their Constitution modifier before they risk drowning. Additionally, they may take 10 on Swim checks even while threatened, and all osalita gain Swim as a class skill. All osalita possess an Ancestral Token, a family heirloom passed down through the generations. Ancestral Tokens are always made of the bones of their ancestors, and are usually magically enhanced to be more durable. Each family has many different Ancestral Tokens, allowing children and parents to all have one at the same time. Ancestral tokens do not count as armor. The different types of Ancestral Tokens and their benefits are as follows: Amulet: A necklace made from an ancestor's various small bones. Once per day as a free action, an osalito with this Ancestral Token may redirect a single harmful or helpful spell to a single enemy, ally, or object. In addition, osalita with this Ancestral Token gain +2 Spellcraft. An osalito with this Ancestral Token may choose either +2 int -2 cha OR +2 dex -2 con 'on top of their starting statistics. ''Breastplate: A chest protector fashioned from an ancestor's ribcage. Once per day as a free action, an osalito with this Ancestral Token may reroll any save. The highest result is always taken. In addition, osalita with this Ancestral Token gain +2 Fortitude save. An osalito with this Ancestral Token may choose either '''+2 cha -2 wis OR +2 str -2 dex 'on top of their starting statistics. ''Helmet: ''A helmet constructed from an ancestor's skull. Once per day as a move action, an osalito with this Ancestral Token may strike fear into their enemies' hearts. Any enemies within 15ft must make a Will save to with a DC of 10+level to avoid becoming Shaken. In addition, osalita with this Ancestral Token gain +2 Will save. An osalito with this Ancestral Token may choose either '+2 wis -2 int OR +2 con -2 str 'on top of their starting statistics. ''Pauldrons: ''Shoulder guards fabricated from an ancestor's scapula and clavicle. Once per day as a free action, an osalito with this Ancestral Token may treat the first round of combat as a surprise round. This only affects their own abilities. In addition, osalita with this Ancestral Token gain +2 Reflex save. An osalito with this Ancestral Token may choose either '+2 cha -2 int OR '''+2 dex -2 str '''on top of their starting statistics. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Races